Gunner
Gunners are one of the three new classes introduced in Etrian Odyssey II, the other two being War Magus and Beast. These experts in firearms are best used from the back row, as the damage penalty doesn't affect ranged weapons such as their guns or survivalists' bows. Their speed is not the best, but they make up for it with fairly high attack power and some nice techniques, including the aptly named 2-hit, the multi-hitting Ricochet, and the critical-hit boosting Weakshot. Gunners are also among the few classes with access to attacks of all three elemental types. Just make sure to always keep an eye on your remaining TP, as gunner skills cost a ton to use. Gunners also tend to have lower accuracy. The blue clothed female gunner if looked at closely you can see a jack frost pin on her hat which is also a reference to the Shin Megami Tensei series that is also made by ATLUS. Profile Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard These marksmen employ a wide variety of bullets and firing techniques that make them one of the most versatile single-target damage-dealers. Their specially treated ammunition can bind any part of an enemy, inflict any type of elemental damage, and even stun an enemy to allow the rest of the party a chance to move in. Naturally, their trusty firearms allow them to do all this from the back line. Force Skill: Riot Gun. The gunner focuses all of its will into a single, powerful bullet guaranteed to stun an enemy. Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl "Gunners specialize in handling a variety of firearms. A versatile fighter who can attack, bind, or heal as needed." Gunners have been brought into the remake of the first Etrian Odyssey game, though their presence is somewhat limited. They are only available in Story Mode and NG+ Classic Mode, and the only Gunner portrait in the game is of Frederica, one of the main characters. They share many similarities with EO2 Gunners. Stats are nearly the same and their role as back-line damage dealers is still firmly in place. They have less variety of attack skills compared to EO2 Gunners, being replaced by new utility skills, such as Shell Shock. Skills Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are normally maxed at level 10, but there are some exceptions where the level cap is 5 or even 1. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controling monster behaviour. * Gun Skills''' '''are the Gunners in-battle skills, using guns to shoot the enemy from afar. * ''FOE Skills allow the manipulation of the movement of FOEs. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Etrian Odyssey II Gallery EO2GunnerSketch1.png|Sketch of a gunner's attire. EO2GunnerSketch2.png|Female gunner sketch. EO2FemGunnerTea2.jpg|Part of an illustration from Sekaiju no MeiQ Collection of Visual Materials. NewJobTraining3(Beast).png|"Training" a beast. EO2FemGunnerTea.png EO2Gunner(EO4Edit).jpg|Edit from Etrian Odyssey IV artwork. Trivia *One of the female gunners uses a button of Jack Frost, a character of the Shin Megami Tensei series, and the official mascot of Atlus. *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Medic, Alchemist and Dark Hunter. *According to their New Job Training entry, the middle-aged gunner is an instructor to the other three. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes